A party to remember
by linda71
Summary: Gibbs is talked into going to a Halloween party at Ducky's. Or: how a Naval Officer caught a pirate. Or vice versa. This is a slash story so if that's not your cup of tea: back away slowly!


It had seemed like a good idea just a few hours ago, but as Gibbs drove up to Ducky's house, his gut started telling him something was about to happen. And knowing his gut, that usually didn't promise much good. Heaving a sigh, he got out of his car and shook his head as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It was one of the things he disliked most about Halloween -the whole dressing up part of it.

"I could've been spending a quiet night working on the boat, damnit," he muttered, as he adjusted his early 1800's Navy costume. His coat felt too tight, and he'd promised himself right after putting the uniform on that this was the first and last time he'd be wearing breeches and a ruffled shirt. No matter how much Abby nagged him next year, or how many times she'd told him he'd look hot in the dark blue coat with gold accents that she picked out for him. Even better, he'd just skip the NCIS Halloween party altogether next time. This year he had only caved because Ducky had offered to host the party at his house, and he hadn't been able to refuse one of his oldest friends.

Not seeing a way to back out unless a case popped up that would require his team, he straightened his back and took a deep breath, before walking to the front door of Ducky's house. Two skeletons were leaning against the door jamb, both holding lanterns. He smirked as he noticed the carved pumpkins on the porch, all smiling broadly. That had to be Abby's doing, he figured, as he reached for the doorbell. Not even ten seconds later the door was yanked open by Abby who looked absolutely stunning in a dark grey tight dress with wings attached to her back and a halo over her head.

"I thought angels wore white?" Gibbs asked as he looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "What happened, Abs?"

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "You're here!" She gave him a slow up and down. "And looking hot, too!"

The punch she gave him came out of nowhere. "Abs!"

"That's for not recognizing my costume!" She shook her head at him, nearly losing her halo. "I'm a fallen angel!" She waggled her brows. "Born to seduce."

"Long as you're not seducing me," Gibbs answered as he gave her a quick hug, careful not to make her wings go askew.

"Eww!" Abby answered. "No offense, Gibbs, I mean, you look hot as hell in that outfit, which would be great place for a fallen angel like me - get it? Hell… fallen angel….." She caught his eye roll and quickly continued. "Right, anyway, but no. Seducing you would be like seducing my dad - or an uncle - and that's weird even for me." She winked. "However, I do think there might be someone here that has no problem seducing you. Or being seduced by you for that matter…"

Before she could go on, Gibbs placed a finger on her lips. "Remember what we agreed upon," he said lowly.

Abby grabbed his wrist and lowered his hand. "Okay, fine," she huffed. "But I still think you're missing out on something great here." Still holding his wrist, she dragged him forward into the house. "C'mon, everyone else is here already - time to party!"

ncisncisncisncis

Ducky's large living room was filled with people in all kinds of outrageous costumes, and it took Gibbs a few moments to recognize his team members amongst the fairies, vampires and superheroes that were dancing and drinking. He chuckled as he saw McGee, dressed in a costume Gibbs figured was part of whatever online game he was playing regularly. Ziva was on the dance floor, looking gorgeous in a black tight Ninja outfit and dancing with the Grim Reaper, a.k.a. Palmer. Ducky, looking like he'd walked out of "The Godfather" movie, was sitting on a stool at the bar. Other members of the agency were all dressed up in colorful or just plain crazy outfits, and judging by the sound of laughter and chattering, the party had been in full swing for some time.

"Jethro!" Ducky smiled as he watched his friend approach the bar. "What can I get you?"

"Bourbon," Gibbs answered. "I might need it."

Ducky reached for the bottle and poured his friend a drink, placing it on the bar before him. "Surprised you actually came," he stated with a knowing smile.

"Abby," Gibbs shrugged.

Ducky smiled. "Ah, yes. It's hard to say no to those pleading eyes, isn't it?"

Gibbs snorted. "And she knows it." He took a large gulp of his Bourbon. "You invited just about everyone, didn't you?"

"Everyone who isn't on call," Ducky answered.

"Where's Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking around the room again. "It's not like him to miss a party."

"Anthony is around here somewhere," Ducky said, skimming the room as well. "Looking quite handsome, too, I might add."

The obvious suggestion in his voice made Gibbs sigh in exasperation. "Duck… just like I told Abby a moment ago, we agreed not to ever mention that again."

Ducky shook his head. "Jethro, you shouldn't be embarrassed for sharing your feelings with a couple of friends. We promised your secret is safe with us, didn't we?"

"You just both find some twisted pleasure in bringing it up whenever you get the chance," Gibbs muttered.

Ducky turned on his stool, looking Gibbs in the eye. "Jethro, we just want to see you happy. You've been alone far too long, and both Abby and I think…"

"Ahoy, me hearties!"

Gibbs' head whipped around so fast that Ducky couldn't help but grin at him. A grin that widened as he saw the look in Gibbs' eye the moment he saw Tony walk up to them in a slightly drunken swagger. The moment Ducky had seen Tony's outfit - a pirate's costume that looked akin to Jack Sparrow - he'd known this might just be the kick into gear Gibbs needed to go after him. Tony looked incredibly sexy in his tight pants, off-white shirt missing the top three buttons, brown coat, and sash he used for a belt. Ducky knew that Abby had had a hand in both men's outfits, and he had to admit the naval officer and pirate theme made a lot of sense.

"Yer here t'arrest me f'r lootin', officer?" Dinozzo grinned as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs swallowed, eyes on Dinozzo's partially naked chest for a second or two before moving up to his face again. "Just here for a drink," he answered, lifting his glass.

Tony grinned broadly and fell down on the stool next to Gibbs. "Thank God for that," he answered in his normal voice, reaching for a beer. "Spending the night on water and bread wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

He took a large swig of his beer and sighed contently after he swallowed. "I gotta give it to you, Duck, you sure know how to throw a party!"

"I can assure you, that was all Abigail's doing," Ducky answered. "The girl surely managed to create a Halloween mood."

"Glad you like it Duckman!" Abby said cheerfully, as she suddenly appeared next to them. "Now, Mr. Corleone can I entice you into dancing with me?"

Ducky got off his stool. "I'd be delighted," he answered, taking her hand and guiding her to the dance floor.

Tony followed them with his eyes until Ducky had taken Abby into his arms and they started waltzing around the room, before he turning back to Gibbs again."How on earth did she manage to get you to dress up?" he asked, as he gave Gibbs a slow up and down. "I mean, you look good, but I thought this wasn't really your thing?"

"Ya think?" Gibbs deadpanned.

Tony smirked. "She bribed you, didn't she?"

"Yup," Gibbs answered. "Promised not to bug me with things like this again for two years if I showed up tonight."

"Well, for what it's worth," Tony said, clinking his beer bottle against Gibbs' glass, "I'm glad you're here." He teased. "Although, I do have to watch it now. God only knows when you'll suddenly think of your duty 'for God and country' and lock me up in the brig."

"Kinda hard to do that when we're not aboard a ship, Dinozzo." Gibbs took another sip of his Bourbon, trying not to think of Tony in shackles, begging and at his mercy. "Jail's the best I can do under the circumstances."

"Aye, officer," Tony nodded, pirate voice back in place. "But wouldn't ye rather spend the evenin' getting' drunk on rum and gettin' laid? T'morrow yer duty will call again, so ye best enjoy the time ye 'ave!"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Getting drunk at an office party, Dinozzo?" he asked. "I don't think so."

"Of course you wouldn't," Tony chuckled, shaking his head. "People might suspect you're actually human."

Gibbs resisted the urge to sigh again. This was exactly what he'd wanted to avoid - spending the evening too close to a sexy Tony, while all their co-workers and boss swarmed around them. (He'd seen Vance wander around dressed up as that pointy eared guy from Star Trek .) He needed to stay as sober as possible, or he might do something he'd regret later.

"I'd rather not make a fool out of myself, Dinozzo," he said.

"Ah, come on, Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed. "Live a little!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Abby's voice sounded loud throughout the room, causing everyone to look at her. Suddenly, she was standing in the middle of the room, holding a microphone and a large top hat. "It's time for our annual 'Pick a partner' dance!"

With a questioning look in his eyes, Gibbs turned his head towards Tony, who in turn just shrugged. "There are pieces of paper with numbers on them in the hat," he explained, "Pick one and the person with the same number is your partner for the dance."

"Oh, hell no!" Gibbs stated adamantly. "I'm not doing that."

"First to pick…," Abby continued, noticing the exchange from the corner of her eyes. "… Gibbs!"

Gibbs threw his head back in frustration, while Tony had to bite back the smirk that threatening. "Abs…."

"Don't you 'Abs' me!" she answered, gesturing for Gibbs to get off his stool. "Come on, Gibbs!"

"Yeah, come on, Gibbs!" Tony chimed in, ignoring the death glare Gibbs sent him. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get a chance to dance with Vance." He chuckled. "Hey, that rhymes!"

Heaving a sigh, Gibbs only barely managed to suppress the urge to give Tony a head slap. Knowing there was no way to avoid this unless he wanted to ruin the party mood for all the others, Gibbs got up and walked towards Abby, who was bouncing with excitement. He stuck his hand in the hat and picked out a slip of paper.

"What's the number?" Abby asked, eyes wide and a broad smile on her face.

"Twelve," Gibbs answered, holding up the paper.

"Okay, next one!" Abby ordered. "Director Spock, your turn!"

One by one, they all picked a number and paired up for the next dance. So far, no one had picked the other piece of paper with number twelve on it, which had saved Gibbs from dancing with Vance, Palmer and McGee. However, as more and more people were paired, he realized that only a handful still had to pick. One of them being-

"Tony! Your turn!"

"Aye, matey!" Tony answered, swaggering over to her with a saucy grin on his face. "Let's see who the lucky lass will be!"

Gibbs was barely able to breathe as he watched Tony's hand go into the hat, moving to the bottom as he searched for one of the last pieces of paper. Once picked, he took his hand out slowly and looked at the number, eyes going wide.

"Well?" Abby asked. "Who did you pick?"

"Twelve," Tony answered, voice pitched just a bit higher than usual. He coughed, needing a moment to get his carefree mask back into place. "Seems I got myself a naval officer for this dance!" He turned to Gibbs. "Whaddaya say, sailor?"

Gibbs face was completely blank as he looked at Tony, not sure how to react. There was no way in hell he was gonna get out of his dance - not with Abby standing right next to them - but he wasn't sure he'd live through the torture of having Tony in his arm for several minutes either.

"Right!" Abby interrupted his thoughts. "Everyone find their partner now; I'll start the music again!"

Groaning inwardly, Gibbs saw Tony move closer as a slow song began, hips swaying in the custom of a drunken pirate. He couldn't believe how someone could look that drunk and still be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. There was no way out of this - not unless he got a heart attack right this minute anyway – but neither was there any way he could hide his body's reaction to Tony.

He was fucked. Utterly and royally fucked.

He glared at Abby who looked at him with big, innocent eyes as she slid into the arms of someone Gibbs couldn't recognize behind the Shrek mask. Shaking his head, he turned back to Tony, who was looking at him a bit hesitantly.

"Look, Gibbs, if you'd rather sit this one out…."

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't think I have much of a say in this, Dinozzo," he answered. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

Tony snorted. "You do know how to make someone feel special, officer," he grinned, taking the hand Gibbs offered him. "Don't worry, it's just a few minutes."

He stepped closer to Gibbs. "You wanna do this ballroom style?" he asked, not sure what the other man was used to. He didn't even know if Gibbs could dance, since he hadn't seen him do anything like that in the ten years they'd worked together.

Gibbs stood still for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do. He knew the smart thing was keeping a distance between them, but a big part of him - a part that clearly was taking over his sane side - wanted to grab the only opportunity he might get in his life to hold Dinozzo – _Tony_ - like this. He shook his head, yanking the other man closer, before wrapping both his arms around Tony's waist.

Tony looked shocked for about a second before willingly moving even closer, arms coming up around Gibbs' neck. "This okay?"

_More than,_ Gibbs thought, and he nodded. "Yeah."

He felt the tension leave Tony's body as he relaxed in his hold, and together they started swaying to the slow jazzy tunes of the song Abby had picked. Tony's cheek rested against his, and Gibbs found it increasingly hard to breathe as he felt Tony's breath caress the skin right behind his ear. His heart was beating so loud he feared people could hear it over the music and, worse even, he could feel himself getting turned on.

That was something he wouldn't be able to hide in these Godforsaken breeches Abby had forced upon him.

But even with all that, the feeling of having Tony in his arms was intoxicating. He moved his arms a little, managing to pull Tony even closer without having him flush against him. It was then that he felt it.

He wasn't the only one that was turned on right now.

Tony's head shot up, and he looked at Gibbs with a look that was a strange combination of fear and longing.

"Gibbs? Is that…"

"One gun-joke and I'll head slap you into next year," Gibbs answered, cutting Tony off before he could finish the obvious joke.

Tony nodded jerkily, seemingly unsure of what to do. He didn't step back though; instead he leaned in a little more, as he laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder again, a small sigh tickling Gibbs' neck.

"So ehm…" Tony whispered, soft enough that only Gibbs could hear it. "I'm guessing you like the outfit?"

Gibbs looked around, knowing they had to talk, but not seeing a place to do that where they would not interrupted by one of the many people around. "Yeah," he finally answered. "Yeah, I do."

He turned his head a little, mouth closer to Tony's ear. He didn't want to do this right now, but he had to know; had to find out one way or the other what was going on here.

"Might like the view even better without the outfit."

Tony halted all movement, and lifted his head again to look Gibbs in the eyes. Their faces were only an inch apart - if that - and if he leaned in just a little more, he'd be able to kiss Gibbs. And for the first time, he was very sure he wouldn't end up with a black eye if he did.

It was as if Gibbs had read his mind because he shook his head minutely. "Not here."

Tony glanced around, suddenly realizing they weren't alone right now. "Aye, matey," he grinned. "Wanna get out of here?"

Gibbs sighed, one hand behind Tony's head as he gently coaxed him to rest his head against Gibbs' shoulder once more. "The sooner the better, but I doubt we'll be able to make our escape without being noticed."

"Point," Tony conceded. He drew a shuddering breath as he tightened his hold around Gibbs' neck. "You think Abby might force another dance on us?"

Gibbs chuckled. "I think Vance might fire her if she does." He jerked his head to the left, causing Tony to look that way and giggle when he saw Director Vance and Ducky dancing with their arms stretched out, as if they wanted to keep as much space as possible between them.

"Okay, no second dance," Tony grinned, smile faltering as he felt Gibbs' hips move against his again. "Damn…"

He moved his head a little, nestling his lips against Gibbs' neck without making it too obvious to the others around them. "I had no idea…"

Gibbs chuckled throatily. "Guess we both earn points for missing the obvious," he answered, reluctantly letting go of Tony as the song finally died out, and many people scrambled to get away from their dance partner. He glanced down quickly. "You okay?"

Tony flashed him a smile. "That sash comes in real handy if you wanna cover things up," he grinned, moving it a little so it covered his groin. "You?"

"I'll be fine," Gibbs answered, taking a deep breath. "As long as I don't bump into someone."

Visions of Gibbs stumbling into Vance and accidentally brushing his hard on against their director made Tony snort. "I'll cover for you," he offered. "Just stay behind me."

"Yeah, because looking at your ass is helping things," Gibbs muttered, unable to curb the twinkle in his eyes.

"Have a good dance?" Abby asked as they walked past her. She looked completely innocent as she stood there. A bit too innocent, as far as Gibbs was concerned, and although he still wanted to get the hell out of there, he couldn't just let her get away with whatever she'd managed to do.

"How did you fix those numbers?"

Abby's eyes widened. "Me? Would I…?"

Tony turned to her, hands on his hips. "Oh yes, you would," he stated. "Spill, oh fallen angel."

Abby smirked. "Looks like it worked - so what exactly is the problem?"

"None," Gibbs shrugged. "At least not, if we can leave now."

Abby's smile threatened to split her cheeks, and she clapped her hands in excitement. "It was the costumes, right?" She leaned over to Tony. "See, Gibbs once told me that…."

"ABS!"

Gibbs' bark was loud enough to turn a few heads, but it silenced Abby immediately and she made a show of zipping her lips. "Right," she mumbled between closed lips, "Pinky swore. I remember."

Tony, however, wasn't deterred that fast. "What's she mean?"

"Need to know," Gibbs answered. When he saw Tony's mouth move, he added. "And right now you don't need to know." He turned to Abby again. "We're leaving."

Abby nodded. "Of course you are. Besides, my job here is done!" She hugged both men, nearly knocking them over backwards, before letting them go with a huge grin as she leered at them. "I suddenly know why you both are so ready to leave."

Tony couldn't stop the blush that crept up his cheeks, only just managed not to look down to check if the hard on he was still sporting remained covered. Gibbs seemed remarkably unfazed, though, as he looked at Abby. "You got that right," he grunted, causing Tony to choke on nothing but air. "C'mon, Dinozzo."

"On your six, boss," Tony instantly answered, ignoring the snicker from Abby as he followed Gibbs to the door.

ncisncisncisncis

The cold night air cooled them down a little, and suddenly it was as if everything before just happened in an outer body experience. The enormity of what was about to happen dawned on Gibbs. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders, ready to tell Tony this was a big mistake.

"Oh hell, no," Tony said before Gibbs could even say something.

It surprised Gibbs so much that he turned around, jaw slack. "What?"

Tony shook his head for emphasis. "I know you, Gibbs. And I know you're ready to tell me this is all a stupid mistake made in the heat of the moment. Well let me tell you, it isn't!"

Gibbs sighed. "Tony…"

Tony shook his head, nearly losing his pirate hat as he stepped closer to Gibbs, so close they were almost touching. "Shut up," he said, his voice soft despite his harsh words. "You know as well as I do that we've been dancing around each other, pardon the pun, for a long time, and you're not gonna throw Rule 12 in my face right now - you hear me?"

Gibbs stood still for a moment, just looking at Tony. As usual, the man had read his thoughts and seen his doubts before he'd even voiced them. However, he'd missed one very important; a thought, or a feeling, overriding all others.

"I'm not," he answered. At Tony's slightly confused look, he realized he wasn't entire clear and quickly continued. "I'm not gonna say this is a mistake, because it isn't. I know I want this. Want you….us." He sighed, shaking his head as he tried to convey into words what he was feeling. That he wanted this, but that he couldn't help but fear the consequences it would have if it all ended badly. Something that - given his history with relationships - most likely would happen at some point. "God, I want this… but…"

"Hey," Tony interrupted. "Whatever problems we'll face, we'll sort that out when we have to." He glanced around to check that none of their coworkers had come out of Ducky's house, before taking Gibbs' hand and intertwining their fingers. "For now, can't we just agree that this is what we both have apparently wanted for some time, and take it from there?"

He slowly moved closer, until he was standing as close as they'd been when they'd been dancing. "Neither of us know what the future will bring, Jethro," he said softly, tilting his head a little to the left. "But I refuse to worry about what might go wrong before this has even started." He chuckled. "Yeah, maybe you'll want to bash my head in about a month from now. Maybe I'll be ready to destroy your boat because you're driving me nuts." He leaned forward and kissed Gibbs' cheek, smiling when he noticed that some of the tension seemed to leave Gibbs. "But maybe that won't happen. Maybe, just maybe, this is what we both have been looking for." He stepped back a little again, just enough to look Gibbs in the eyes. "So let's get in that car, officer, and take this pirate to bed."

Gibbs, still holding Tony's hand, pulled Tony closer and wrapped his other arm around his waist. "You sure?" he asked, needing to know. "Because there's no going back once this happens."

Tony laughed, shaking his head at Gibbs. "What do I have to do to convince you, Jethro," he asked, chuckle audible in his voice. "Strip right here and throw myself at you, begging you to take me over the hood of the car?"

He saw Gibbs' eyes darken just a little.

"Someone likes that idea," he stated, one hand slowly sliding over Gibbs' chest. "Let's go, Gibbs, and I promise: you can do whatever you want with me."

Gibbs sucked in a breath as Tony's fingers ghosted over his stomach, and he nodded, whatever objections he still had forgotten. Tony was right. There was no way to predict the future and it was about damn time to take a risk, after spending far too long alone. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Whatever I want, huh?"

"Whatever you want," Tony repeated, wiggling his eyebrows. He sighed. "Now let's go before I forget that nearly all NCIS personnel are just a few feet away."

He let his hand linger against Gibbs' stomach for a second or two, before taking a step back. "I'll pick up my car tomorrow," he said, hand on the passenger door of Gibbs' car. "Now take us to one of our places."

The cold air replacing the warmth that had radiated off Tony kicked Gibbs into gear, and he quickly walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. He barely took the time to fasten his seatbelt before starting the car, pulling away even faster than usual. He heard Tony's startled yelp, followed by a chuckle.

"Someone's in a hurry."

"Just trying to get us home as fast as I can," Gibbs answered, glancing at Tony. "It's either that or pulling into some deserted alley."

The implication of Gibbs' words sent a bolt of arousal through Tony's body. He'd suspected that Gibbs wanted him for some time now, but that he'd want him enough to throw caution to the wind and screw him out in the open? That was more than he'd ever hoped for.

"As hot as that sounds," Tony said, leaning his head against the headrest and turning to look at Gibbs, "I think our first time should be a bit less hurried than a quickie in the back seat." He laid his hand on Gibbs' thigh, close to his knee. "As hard as it is to wait even a few minutes more."

Before he could move his hand higher, Gibbs grabbed his wrist. "Don't," he gritted out, lifting Tony's hand from his leg. He pulled Tony's hand to his groin, pressing it against the obvious erection straining against his breeches. "I'm very close to pulling over already."

The feeling of Gibbs' impressive cock against the palm of his hand caused Tony to bite his lip, sucking in a breath. "God, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded jerkily. "Yeah," he said as he laid Tony's hand back in Tony's lap, heaving a sigh. "Nearly there."

Tony looked down at his groin. "You got that right," he muttered, adjusting himself to take some of the pressure off. He looked out of the window, needing to not look at Gibbs in an attempt to find some semblance of control. "My place is closer."

"What I was thinking," Gibbs said, turning a sharp right that nearly knocked Tony against him. He floored the gas and sped nearly twice the limit to get to Tony's apartment building.

He pulled up in front of it only minutes later, and slammed the breaks hard enough to come to a halt with screeching tires. Before he'd even come to a complete standstill, Tony had opened the door and was fumbling for his keys as he walked to the door. Gibbs was on his heels, hands clenching into fists in an attempt to not grab Tony right there and press him against the door to finally claim him the way he wanted to.

They took the stairs two at a time as they nearly raced to Tony's door, both men let out a breath they weren't aware they'd been holding once it was opened. Gibbs' hands reached for Tony's hips, pulling him flush against him with Tony's back against his chest and his ass firmly against Gibbs' groin. They stumbled inside like that, kicking the door shut with a bang, and instantly Tony was spun around, his back hitting the door a little too hard for comfort. Before he could make a sound, Gibbs' mouth was on his, and whatever pain Tony had felt earlier didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered but the feeling of hot lips and a slick tongue demanding entrance.

Gibbs' hands were on Tony's hips again, holding him in a vice grip as if he feared Tony would disappear the moment he let go. Their kiss went on and on. Tony's head was resting against the door, his hands now clutching Gibbs' shoulders, and his hips moving restlessly against Gibbs'. The feeling of Gibbs' tongue against his, hot and slick and wet and _perfect_, was making him even harder than he'd already been - ever since their dance. He wanted more, _needed_ more, and with a strength he didn't even know he had, he broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Gibbs, his breath coming out in pants as his eyes slowly opened again.

The look on Gibbs' face almost made him forget about even trying to make it to the bedroom: his cheeks flushed, eyes heavy-lidded, and lips wet with their saliva, parted and showing the tip of his tongue.

"Jesus, Gibbs," Tony breathed. "I… we…."

Gibbs nodded. "Bed," he stated, clearly not able to put more words together either. His hands were still on Tony's hips, and he stepped back, pulling Tony forward as he backed up into the direction of the bedroom.

It was impossible for Tony to be this close and not kiss him again, so he did. Mouths locked together, they staggered through the living room, nearly tripping over a side table as they made their way to the bedroom.

Once they'd managed to get there, Tony felt Gibbs' hands move from his hips to his shoulders, pushing the brown coat down his arms until it fell to the floor with a soft thud. He expected Gibbs to take his shirt off too, but much to his surprise the older man stepped back a little to give Tony a once over.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked hoarsely.

Gibbs nodded. "Trying to decide if I want you to keep those clothes on a little while longer or not."

He fingered the soft fabric at the neckline of Tony's shirt, slowly moving down to where the buttons were still fastened, somewhere close to his sternum. "You look so sexy like this."

Tony's eyes fluttered shut for a second, before he opened them again. "You can have me anyway you want me," he responded.

Before he'd finished his sentence, Gibbs kissed him again, even more possessive and demanding than the previous time. Tony just sank into the kiss, unable to do anything but hang on and let the intensity of it all take over. He hadn't realized they were moving again, until the back of his knees hit the bed and he nearly fell backwards. Before he could, though, Gibbs tightened his hold on him and spun them, sitting down on the bed with Tony standing before him.

Somewhere between the bedroom door and the bed, Gibbs had managed to shake off his naval uniform coat, and was now opening his shirt so fast he nearly tore it. In any other situation, this might have looked funny, but to have a man as strong as Gibbs this desperate to have him was hotter than anything Tony had experienced in a long time.

He was just about to reach for his sash, to at least take that off and open his pants, when Gibbs' hands stopped him. "Not yet."

Not sure what Gibbs was aiming for, Tony let his hands fall to his sides and looked at him questioningly. Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't Gibbs opening the buttons of his pants and reaching inside to take his cock out without as much as making an attempt to undress Tony beyond that.

The air in his bedroom felt cool against his hot flesh, and Tony shivered as he looked down, unable to look away as Gibbs' fingers curled around his erection, just holding it for long seconds before he started moving up and down ever so lightly.

"You have no idea how much seeing you like this turns me on," Gibbs whispered, his breath caressing Tony's cock as he leaned closer.

Tony could barely breathe as he watched Gibbs lean forward, lips opening as he came closer to the head of Tony's cock. Gibbs looked incredible with his shirt hanging open and his cock straining against his breeches, and the fact that he was this turned on by Tony's costume - enough to blow him like this - made Tony fear he'd come embarrassingly fast.

Gibbs' lips were only a hair's breadth from Tony's cock, and Tony was fighting for control, trying to keep himself from grabbing Gibbs' head and closing the distance, pushing his cock inside that hot wet mouth and just let go. But more than that, he wanted to surrender to whatever Gibbs had planned. He watched as Gibbs' tongue appeared between his lips, roughly licking over the head of his cock and lapping up the droplets of precum that had gathered there.

Tony's legs were trembling, and he locked his knees to make sure he wouldn't accidentally fall down. Gibbs fingers held the base of his cock while his tongue explored every single inch of Tony's erection. His pace was lazy, as if he had all the time in the world and his senses weren't begging him to speed up.

"Gibbs…." Tony choked out between clenched teeth, as he watched Gibbs draw back just a little, licking his lips as if he was savoring the taste of Tony. "Please!"

He saw Gibbs give himself a quick squeeze before he leaned in again, this time taking over half of Tony's rock hard cock into his mouth in one go. Tony howled, unable to remain silent as he finally – finally! - felt Gibbs' mouth around his cock, sucking hard. It might have lacked some finesse, but it felt better than anything Tony had felt before, and it didn't take long before he could feel his orgasm start to build up.

He wanted to warn Gibbs, not sure if the man had ever blown a man in the first place, let alone swallowed, but the words caught in his throat. Gibbs let go of the base of his cock, reaching inside his pants and carefully drew his balls out, rolling them in his hand. The feeling of the calloused palm around his sensitive balls combined with Gibbs' mouth around his cock was more than he could take.

"Jethro!"

He'd half expected Gibbs to quickly back off, but much to his surprise and delight, Gibbs took him in even deeper as Tony's orgasm crashed over him. He swallowed every last drop as he held his mouth still and used his hand to milk Tony dry. Only when Tony's cock softened did he let him slip from his mouth.

"Good?"

Tony huffed out a breathless laugh. "You really have to ask?" he replied. "You were amazing."

"Good," Gibbs said, smug look flashing over his face. He took Tony's hand and yanked him closer, causing them both to fall onto the bed. "Hope you're not done for the night."

Tony shook his head. "Nowhere near done," he said, shifting so he was on his side next to Gibbs. "Want me to return the favor?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Another time," he answered, getting up just enough to shrug off his shirt. He didn't bother throwing it aside, just fell back on top of it again as he looked Tony in the eyes. "I want you to fuck me."

Tony blinked. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought Gibbs was anything but a top, and although the request made his cock twitch again already, he needed a moment to find his voice. A silence Gibbs interpreted badly, apparently.

"Look, if you'd rather not…." he started, but Tony cut him off with a kiss.

"I didn't expect you to want that," he said against Gibbs' lips. "That's all. Of course I want to!"

He saw the sigh of relief that left Gibbs, and he knew that it had cost him a lot to ask this. He laid his hand on Gibbs' stomach again, following the trail of hairs down to the waistband of his breeches. "Wanna take these off?"

Gibbs nodded, eyes following Tony's hands as he opened his breeches. He lifted his hips so Tony could slide them down; taking his briefs and socks off in the same fluid motion.

Tony leaned on one elbow, eyes roaming over Gibbs' naked body, taking in every small detail. His lover may have a good few years on him, but he was in a better shape than a lot of men half his age, Tony thought. His arms were strong and muscular, as was his chest. His stomach was flat and his abs maybe weren't a real six-pack, but close enough. His legs, bearing several scars, showed Gibbs' love for exercise as well. They were long and strong, and Tony couldn't wait to feel them wrapped around him as he pounded into his lover.

And his cock… Tony could feel his mouth start to water just looking at it. Long, thick and the tip already wet with precum.

Wanting to get on with things, Tony's hands moved to the hem of his shirt, ready to yank it off. Gibbs grabbed his hands, cheeks coloring even more.

"Fuck me like this," he said.

Despite Tony's orgasm just moments ago, his cock started filling again, just hearing the request. This evening was turning out to be one surprise after another. If Gibbs had some kink for pirates, Tony wasn't about to question it; not when everything he'd wished for for years finally was about to happen.

"You wanna get fucked by a pirate, officer?" he said huskily. "Want to be at my mercy instead of the other way around?"

Gibbs swallowed convulsively, as he nodded.

"Turn on your hands and knees, officer," Tony ordered, for a second considering slipping back into his pirate accent, but deciding against it. It'd be too distracting for him, even if Gibbs liked it. Sitting back on his heels, Tony watched Gibbs as he turned around and got on his elbows and knees, ass sticking up in the air. It was a sight that took Tony's breath away, and for a few seconds he couldn't do anything but stare at the man before him, trying to decide what he wanted to do first.

He laid his hands on Gibbs' ass, squeezing the firm cheeks, before sliding up his back with a soothing motion. As much as he wanted to ravish the man before him, he was willing to bet good money that this wasn't something Gibbs did very often, and he didn't want to hurt him.

Leaning forward, he covered Gibbs' body with his own, his chest resting lightly on Gibbs' back. Gibbs' skin felt hot, even through the shirt Tony was still wearing, and his breath came out raspy.

"Tony…"

Tony nipped at the skin of Gibbs' shoulder. "Yes?"

Gibbs heaved a shuddering breath. "Come _on_!"

Tony chuckled against Gibbs' shoulder. "Do I need to remind you I'm in charge now, officer?" He felt the shudder that ran through Gibbs, and smiled against his skin. "And I decide what I'm gonna do, and when I'm gonna do it."

He ran his right hand over Gibbs' hip, sliding down to his groin, and stopping just before his fingertips would brush against his lover's erection. "Should I remind you that I caught you fair and square and you're mine now?"

"Jesus Christ," Gibbs choked out, trembling all over now.

Tony's cock had grown hard again the moment Gibbs had turned to his knees, and for a brief moment he feared he'd shoot all over Gibbs' ass before he'd even started preparing him. Having Gibbs react that strongly to his voice, his touches, was a bigger turn on than he'd ever imagined it would be. He let go of Gibbs for a brief moment, long enough to grab the lube from his nightstand.

"Since you're mine for the taking," he continued, "I think it's only fair if I take my time with you." He slipped his hand around Gibbs again, giving his cock a few light strokes before letting go again.

Gibbs moaned low in his throat, slamming his head on the pillow in frustration. He'd been hard for what felt like forever - he'd been ready to explode ever since he'd tasted Tony. He needed to come.

"You can come whenever you want to," Tony said conversationally, surprised that he still managed to actually form a coherent sentence. "Just don't expect me to stop before I'm done."

Gibbs nodded jerkily, hands fisting the pillow he was resting his hands and head on.

"Good," Tony stated as he saw that Gibbs had heard him. He ran his fingers down Gibbs' spine, then between his cheeks and over his balls, eliciting another low moan from the man. It was a sound that seemed to go straight to Tony's cock, causing droplets of precum to appear on the tip. But more than worrying about getting off again, he wanted to focus on driving the man before him crazy. He knew just how to do that.

Leaning over Gibbs again, he started nipping and licking his way down the man's back, making sure the silky fabric of his shirt caressed Gibbs' skin as he moved. By the time he'd reached the small off Gibbs' back, he grabbed his ass cheeks in a firm grip, parting them a little. Licking his lips, Tony moved forward just a little, and ran his tongue down Gibbs' crack.

"Jesus!" Gibbs cursed, pushing his ass back involuntarily.

Tony held him in a tighter grip, wanting to convey the message that he was still in control, even though right now he couldn't care less who was in charge. All he wanted was to make Gibbs come with his tongue and lips, to prep him, and fuck him until he came all over again.

His breath was hot against Gibbs' ass as he used his tongue to tease Gibbs' opening, licking around the rim with the tip of his tongue, before pushing inside just a little.

Gibbs felt as if his heart was about to beat out of his chest. His cock was throbbing painfully, and he knew that only the briefest touch would make him come harder than he'd done in a long time. He was just about to reach for his cock when Tony beat him to it, curling his fingers around it in a firm grip as he pushed his tongue deeper inside.

With a howl he'd have considered embarrassing in most other situations, Gibbs came, shooting all over the sheets and the shirt still under him. His vision blacked out for a few moments as he desperately tried to suck air in lungs that didn't seem to remember what to do anymore. Before he'd come down from his high, though, Tony had managed to get two slick fingers inside him and was moving them in and out, hard and fast.

Gibbs couldn't move, he felt completely boneless and still insanely aroused. Somewhat to his own surprise, he was still hard, even after an orgasm that had all but knocked him out. He could only hang on and let Tony do whatever it was he wanted to do.

Another finger entered him, the slight burn making him gasp, before the burn faded as Tony brushed his fingertips against his prostate, and nothing but exquisite pleasure seemed to exist.

"So eager," Tony murmured, breath sounding labored. "So eager for my cock, aren't you?"

Gibbs tried to answer, but all that came out was another moan so he settled for a nod, hoping Tony would see it.

He must have, because the fingers disappeared, replaced shortly after by the thick head of Tony's cock press against his now loose hole. Tony held still for a long moment, before pushing inside.

Gibbs threw his head back, wordless cry falling from his lips as he felt Tony slide inside inch by inch, until he felt Tony's hips against his ass. Tony held still, giving his lover some time to adjust to the intrusion. "You okay?"

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder, looking at Tony for the first time since he'd gotten to his hands and knees. Tony was still fully dressed, his shirt clinging to his now sweaty chest. His eyes, the beautiful green orbs, had gone almost entirely black, and he looked so incredibly sexy that Gibbs couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

"Need to…" he choked out, hoping Tony would somehow understand what he meant: that he wanted to lie on his back and watch at Tony as he pounded into him. "God… Tony… let me look at you…"

Tony nodded, carefully pulling out and helping Gibbs to turn to his back. The moment Gibbs' back hit the sheets he spread his legs wide, not wanting Tony to wait another second before entering him again.

Tony couldn't take his eyes off the man under him - a man that was in complete control of every single detail of his life; a man that was now willingly giving that up to him.

He stroked Gibbs' thighs before moving his hands under Gibbs' ass, lifting him a little so he could enter him again. He had to close his eyes as he slid inside, the look of arousal on Gibbs' face almost too much to bear.

This time he didn't give Gibbs any time to adjust. The moment he was fully buried inside, he started pulling out until only the head of his cock was still inside, before plunging back in, setting a furious pace.

Gibbs' legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer against him, and Tony let himself fall forward, leaning on his elbows and his head on Gibbs' shoulder as he pounded into him. He knew he wouldn't last - he'd been ready to come before he even had entered him - but he couldn't get himself to slow down anymore.

"Jerk yourself," he breathed. "Let me feel you come again."

Gibbs' right hand, that had been clutching the sleeve of Tony's shirt from the moment he'd slid inside him, moved to his cock, and with his fingers wrapped tight around his hard flesh, he started jerking himself in the same frantic pace Tony was moving in.

Tony didn't know if he wanted to keep his eyes open or closed; if he wanted to somehow prolong the experience or just pound inside while watching Gibbs jerk himself. He could feel the older man push back against him; could feel the hand around his cock speed up even more. With a cry of Tony's name, Gibbs came again, coating Tony's shirt and his own stomach with semen.

The feeling of his lover's ass tightening around him was too much for Tony, and with one last hard thrust, he fell over the edge, unable to hold back his orgasm even a second longer. He collapsed onto Gibbs, breathing hard and unable, or unwilling, to move. He felt one arm come around him, holding him close as they both just lay there.

After what seemed like hours but could not have been much longer than a couple of minutes, Tony lifted his head to look at Gibbs.

"You okay?" he asked.

Gibbs opened his eyes. "Golden," he answered softly.

Tony kissed him, a gentle loving kiss. "That was amazing," he stated, slowly and gently pulling out of his lover. He lay down next to him, arm wrapped around Gibbs as he held him close. "Not what I expected though."

Gibbs blushed, something that made butterflies flutter inside Tony's stomach. "Yeah," he only said.

Before he could even start to get embarrassed, Tony leaned in and kissed him again. "Don't you start second-guessing what happened, okay?" he said, mock-stern look in his eyes. "It was unbelievable! Better than anything I'd imagined, and believe me," he gave Gibbs a saucy wink, "I've don't a lot of imagining." Suddenly he remembered something. "Abby knew!"

Gibbs held his eyes with some difficulty. "Knew what?" he asked, pretending not to understand.

"That these kinds of costumes have a certain effect on you," Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows. "And don't you try to deny it." He kissed Gibbs again. "Only question is, how did our Mistress of the Dark find out?"

Gibbs mumbled something Tony didn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked.

Gibbs sighed. "By accident," he answered. "It's embarrassing story involving a lot of booze, a lonely night, a rental movie, and a surprise visit from Abby."

Tony grinned. "Well, I, for one, am glad she found out. After all, she's the one that convinced me to wear this costume. She said it might make for a life changing experience."

Gibbs snorted, embarrassment forgotten. He rolled onto his side, arms around Tony. "Did it?" he asked.

Tony shrugged. "Depends."

Gibbs quirked one eyebrow. "On what?"

"Depends on if we'll be doing this again," Tony answered. He sighed. "Look, as we're being honest here now anyway, I think it's about time I tell you that I've been in love with you for a long time. And I'm not sure if casual sex will cut it for me."

Gibbs shook his head as he looked at him. "Nothing casual about it," he stated.

It might have been a non-answer, but Tony understood Gibbs well enough by now to know it was as much of a commitment as he could ask for.

"So I'm guessing the costume stays?" he grinned.

Gibbs gave him a lopsided grin. "Hell yeah," he answered. "Although, I plan on actually getting you naked sometime soon."

"You don't have to wait that long," Tony answered. "If you want me to stay, that is. I always sleep naked, remember?"

"Then get out of that costume, and let's go to sleep," Gibbs said, sounding a little drowsy already.

Without getting up, Tony managed to get out of his pirate costume. He curled up against Gibbs immediately, one arm and one leg slung over his slumbering lover. It wasn't exactly how he'd expected them to start a relationship, but so far, he had no complaints.

None whatsoever.


End file.
